Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by WildFlower084
Summary: Même après un an, il avait encore mal.


**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est ma première tentative d'écrire une histoire de Bones en français. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Spoiler? Peut-être... si vous n'avez jamais rencontré Russ.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage, même pas les paroles de la chanson de Calogero, ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Au fil des années, il y avait eu plusieurs choses qu'il n'avait pas compris. Par exemple, à quatre ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite sœur pleurait sans cesse. Puis, à six ans, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il devait changer son nom. Il s'appelait Kyle. Il aimait bien son nom, alors pourquoi devait-il répondre au nom de Russ à présent? Tellement de questions, tellement de confusions au cours de ses années. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient été répondu. Sauf une._Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie certainement  
Pas du ciel_

Un an avait passé depuis leur départ inattendu, un an depuis qu'il était lui-même parti, laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur à peine âgée de quinze ans. Il s'était retrouvé seul, sans famille. Il n'avait pas cherché à trouver d'autres membres de sa famille, ses parents leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient tous décédés avant leurs naissances. Ils n'avaient été que quatre : son père, sa mère, Tempe et lui. Ce soir, en levant les yeux au ciel, seuls les étoiles lui tenaient compagnie.

_Lui raconter mon enfance, son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure_

Son amoureuse l'avait laissé tomber, le laissant sans endroit où habiter. Son patron, sous excuses qu'il avait manqué trop de jours de travail, l'avait lui aussi mis à la porte. Par chance, un ami avait accepté de l'accueillir chez lui, le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds. C'était il y a deux jours. Deux jours de trop, selon lui. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus longtemps. Ses bagages étaient faits. À l'aurore, il partirait. Où? Il n'en était pas certain.

Il avait entendu parlé de garçons qui n'avaient jamais rencontré leur père et avaient grandi sans eux. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait 20 ans. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, son âge importait peu. Il se sentait jeune, se sentait comme un enfant jeté dans un lac profond, sans savoir nager, devant alors l'apprendre. Il se sentait perdu. Si seulement son père avait été là, il lui aurait montré le chemin à prendre pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il lui manquait, son père… plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

_Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai que j'arrête pas d'y penser  
Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer _

Malgré les mois qui avaient passé, il espérait toujours qu'un jour, son père apparaîtrait devant lui, à sa porte, et qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Il serait finalement réuni. Il pourrait aller chercher Temperance et leur mère, et la famille serait réunie à nouveau. Chaque jour, il cherchait dans la foule le visage de l'homme de qui lui provenait sa vie, son cœur s'arrêtant quelques secondes à l'impression de le voir plus loin devant lui, une vague de désappointement lorsque le visage se changeait en celui d'un étranger.

_Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure_

L'appartement était silencieux ce soir. Darryl était parti à Boston pour le temps des fêtes. La circulation, plus bas, lui parvient aux oreilles, lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas seul au monde. La solitude l'entoure de ses bras, le serrant comme un étau, lui rendant la respiration presque impossible. Il se demande, pendant une fraction de seconde, où sa petite sœur pouvait bien être, ce qu'elle faisait présentement et comment elle allait. Le vide pesant trop lourd, il se change les idées.

_Aussi que de loin je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai que j'arrête pas d'y penser  
Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_

Le vent lui pénètre la peau au travers son chandail. Il se lève, frissonnant de la tête au pied. Croisant ses bras devant lui, il essaie tant bien que mal de se réchauffer un peu. Coup de klaxon dans la rue sous le balcon, une lumière s'éteint dans le salon d'un appartement de l'autre côté de la rue. Au loin, une église bat les douze coups de minuit. 25 décembre.

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?_

Dans l'appartement, la chaleur l'engouffre et lui réchauffe peu à peu l'âme. Il éteint les lumières au fil de ses pas. Le sapin de Noël, debout dans son coin du salon, n'est pas allumé. Aucun cadeau ne se trouve sous ses branches. Russ se rappelle, avec effroi, son dernier Noël. Au moins, cette année, il ne recevra pas une boîte emballée au visage.

Un regard vers le répondeur lorsqu'il passe devant, osant espérer voir la lumière clignoter, lui indiquant qu'il a manqué un appel. Mais la petite lumière rouge, tout comme le sapin, ne clignote pas. Il pousse un long soupir.

_Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime_

La pièce est obscure. Sans allumer la lumière, il se dirige vers son lit, enlevant ses bas et son chandail en chemin. Le lit est confortable et réassurant. La chaleur des couvertures le réconforte, lui rappelant vaguement les veilles de Noël passées devant le foyer.

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

Dans le noir, il pense. Il se demande où se trouvent ses parents. Sont-ils loin? Sont-ils près? Pensent-ils à eux? Sont-ils même encore en vie? Va-t-il les revoir un jour? Ils lui manquent tellement…

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_


End file.
